Chronicles of a Shadow
by Ghastly bloody blade
Summary: Shadow Sword have been banished to Equestria and have been forced to use kindness and compassion to retain his sanity. He will go in a long journey as a knight of Equestria but not alone. Please support and leave a comment possible humorous harem in story
1. Chapter 1

Chronicles of a Shadow

Chapter one: it begins; part one

In a land covered in snow and ice a lone figure stood out of place as it trudges along the frozen mountain side. He limps to the cold with the occasional sneeze. As he reaches the mountain top he noticed something. Three native tribes stand separate from each other. The figure removes his hood revealing the lone assassin Shadow Sword. As he looks over the land he noticed three semi-thriving civilizations but not united. He stood there in thought until.

"I know what to do in this situation, I will unite the three tribes; from the frost and cold come to me spirits of ice." As he finished his incantation six windingos came to him. "Go forth with your might and force these ponies to unite." As he gave the order the spirits left post haste. "In retrospect this may come back and haunt me in my dreams."

He crafted a chair from the ice and rock from the mountain. He sat and watches the windingos work. He gave a somewhat sadistic smile as the refugees from each tribe gather to a single area. The one thing he did not calculate is where they were headed. Their destination was the small clearing below him. He now just wondered why he didn't walk down there. As soon he was meters away he saw the windingos drive the indigenous locals into the cave nearby. He blended with the shadows and imitates a cave wall. He watches as the three different leaders argue about their respective cave territory.

"Your hoof is invading my territory!"

"No my territory crosses yours!"

The more they argue the more they are in cased in ice. Shadow Sword hung his head in shame because he believes he killed off an entire species but when he looked up again he noticed that the other three is not freezing to death, instead they are becoming friends. The more they laughed and interact with each other; the warmth freed the other three from their ice tombs and melted their icy hearts. As they waited for the frozen door to melt they played, sang and told stories. The windingos disappeared the more they sang. As soon the door melted they walked out of the cave. When they were a few feet from the cave entrance Shadow Sword appeared in front of them and said.

"You seem to prove me right." They stood there with their mouths agape as he continue to speak. "I've sent the windingos to unite your tribes to be one, you can thank me later." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In the shadows he waits and waits until he can truly reveal his existence.

(A few centuries later)

Celestia and Luna play with each other near their castle until a Celestia saw a dark figure limp past them in the forest. Celestia walked over in curiosity. She was not prepared for the sight she currently sees. Shadow Sword lay back against a tree preventing his own blood spill out. He quickly takes notice of the pony in front of him.

"Stay back or I'll...aggg."

"Please let me help you."

"Unless you know a healing spell I'm beyond your help" Shadow said in a cold tone.

She looked at him for a few seconds debating whether to help him or not. She finally came to a conclusion. She lit her horn and bathes the wounded assassin in magic. He is then lifted to the air by a ball of light and the orb of mystical energy exploded in a blinding flash. Shadow Sword now gently falls to the ground by the residual magic under him. Celestia walks over and poked Shadow's arm with her hoof. The moment her hoof touches him Shadow Sword sat back up.

"My scar it's healed, thank you."

"Please don't mention it" Celestia squeed.

"This is a dept that can't be easily repaid; I'm at your service."

"Wow my first subject."

"Indeed; what is your first command?"

"Bake me and my sister a huge cake."

"Very well" Shadow Sword responded with gusto.

He snapped his fingers and his suit became a chef's outfit complete with hat. He walked towards their castle and began to bake them a large cake. Luna saw the obedient assassin walked into the castle. She turns to see her sister walking from the direction Shadow Sword came from.

"Sister who was that entering our castle?"

"Our first servant and I told him to bake us a cake."

"Really" Luna asked.

"Yes."

As soon she said that Shadow Sword walked out of the castle with a cake as tall as the castle itself. The whole cake is being carried to them by Shadow Sword's magic. The cake is a huge round cake with smaller layers on top of the other. It's glazed with vanilla icing with small chocolate pools on each layer complete with wafer diving boards. Celestia and Luna sat there with their mouths so wide open a bird could build a nest in them. The only thing that rang in their minds is when Shadow Sword said.

"Dig in."

They spread their wings wide or as wide small foal princesses could and started eating the cake from the top. Shadow Sword spread his wing and began a leisurely flew to the top of the castle sized cake. He smiles at the two foals having the time of their life on a single cake. He glides down to a tree and began his grueling task to build a hut for him to live.

(17 centuries prior to the return of Nightmare Moon)

Shadow Sword sits in his desk with a computer he was given by Achilles to report every few centuries. Instead of contacting the kind king he is working on a project. Next to his desk is a cloning tube he stole from the cloning facilities in Kamino. In the tube is a small gray male foal unicorn void of a mind of his own. On the desk is a tray that reads DNA. He collected some samples while he was doing his medical rounds in a nearby town. He was on the verge of completing his project. The last piece of completion is to extract a fraction of his mind into the body. Celestia stands at his door and written on a piece of paper is the words 'Project Sibling in progress.' This put Celestia in a curious state and entered the hut of her servant. She stood in awe as Shadow is being surrounded by bolts of electricity. She galloped towards the former assassin. She took hold of him ignoring the painful electricity and pulled him out of the chair. The action she caused created an explosion is soot and dust. The two cough and swats the dust out of the air until they hear a sound of a baby foal snoring. Shadow walked over and gentle picked up his project and said.

"Welcome to this world Wicked Paint; my little brother."

(The day Twilight came to Ponyvile)

In a small clearing surrounded by the trees of the Ever free Forest two figures spar. One of the figures is Shadow Sword in Royal Guard armor specially designed for him. The other is Wicked Paint. Wicked Paint grew for a year every century. The rest of the 99 years he slept in cry-stasis. His hair Black with red stripes and his cutie mark is a brush with pallet. He was taught by Shadow Sword to use his magic to transform from pony form to reaper form. Shadow Sword spars with twin chain kamas while Wicked spar with his spear. Shadow swings his left kama at Wicked but was blocked by the body of the spear. Before they could continue Shadow notice a chariot coming from Canterlot and towards the nearby town.

"What is it brother" Wicked asked.

"I sense a strong element of harmony" Shadow replied.

"What do we do?"

"We wait for night fall."

So the two brothers waited until nightfall. They walked in the town hall and blended with the crowd. The both of them in pony forms. Shadow took a form of a pegasus pony while Wicked in his original form. They ignore the speech the mayor was giving until they heard a sinister laugh.

"Ha ha ha; does thou miss me." Soon a dark shroud took form on the pedestal where Celestia was supposed to stand and raise the sun. The shroud soon revealed Nightmare Moon. "Your true princess have returned."

Most of the ponies in the room is either filled with fear to move or have fled from the hall. The rest who stayed in the hall were most of the background ponies plus the mane 6 along with the two brothers. Before the mayor ordered the guards to attack Shadow Sword step forward.

"Nightmare Moon, it has been a long time isn't it." He then took his original biped form and continued. "Has it already been a thousand years and you've changed a bit."

"And you haven't changed once."

"You do know I have to stop you again."

"And fail again?"

"Then its die trying."

With that Shadow pulled out his staff and leaped at the pedestal bringing his cane down in a devastating strike, but Nightmare Moon transformed into a cloud of dark purple smoke and fled to the forest. He followed the Nightmarish mare into the forest. Twilight ran to the library to find facts about the elements of harmony with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Wicked Paint following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Every odd chapter will be in narrative where every even chapter will be from Wicked's POV

Please read 'Split Personality' before trying to understand the devious humanoid like character and also I got the whole story idea by reading 'Unexpected love life of Duck Shine.' Oh before I forgot Wicked Paint voice sounds soft, gruff and as much as a 17 year old.

Chapter 1: part two

(Wicked POV)

I followed the purple unicorn into the library as well as some others. Once we entered the library I see the purple unicorn search franticly for something. The second the pegasus with the rainbow colored mane entered the building she flew up to the unicorn's face and said.

"Every pony ran to their families while you ran to here; are you a spy?"

Then Applejack grabbed Rainbow Dash and calmly said "She ain't no spy Rainbow but she seems to know something about that demon like mare."

"That's right Applejack but I don't have a clue about that stallion who transformed to that thing."

I step forward and spoke. "That thing happens to be my brother and I could help you."

"How" asked Rarity.

"I know the forest, it's my domain plus there are the ruins of the old castle and in it are the elements of harmony."

"Well what are we waiting for lead on" Rainbow Dash said with enthusiasm.

"Do we have to" Fluttershy said timidly.

"Unless you want to live in darkness the rest of us are going" Twilight said determined to stop Nightmare moon.

"First I need to get my platoon and some equipment" I said sounding like I need thing from a grocery list.

We took a small walk to the edge of the forest where I threw my voice and howl out loud like a timber wolf. As soon my howl is finished, I received a more than generous reply. From the forest emerged ten wolves but the wolves look like they are fused to trees and stood on their hind legs where their forward lags resemble arms but still just as dangerous. One of the wolves was carrying my armor and spear. I transformed to reaper form to equip the armor. The armor was just a leather version of the royal guard uniform Shadow wears but some pieces are missing for better mobility. As soon I got the armor on I wield my spear and equip it to my back. I began to lead the group deep into the forest. When we got to a cliff it gave out under us. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were caught by the Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash I land safely on a few branches. I see Twilight hanging onto Applejack. I ready a few branches with my magic to form a hand to catch Twilight. As soon she let go she was screaming but stopped when I caught her using the branches. I then manipulate the branches to lower us to ground below.

"Thank you Wicked for saving me."

"It's no hassle."

As soon I said that she kissed me on the cheek. I blushed as we walk deeper into the forest. As we walk Applejack slowed down her pace to meet mine.

"Thanks for saving Twilight; I didn't believe myself for a second when I told her to let go."

"It's a good thing you did otherwise we'd never leave that cliff" I joked.

We continued until we encountered a wild manticore. My wolf soldiers charged at the beast and began to attack it with their claws. Their efforts were fruitless for their attacks couldn't scratch the manticore's thick hide. They were swatted away and reduced to branches and twigs by the manticore's scorpion like tail. Rarity ran up to it and kicked the beast in the face but in return the manticore roared into her face. The manticore tried to chase Rarity but stopped when Applejack hopped onto its back. She rode him rodeo style until got bucked off of its back. Rainbow Dash tried to subdue the beast with a small twister. The effect was not what we expected it to be. The speedy trickster was swatted away by the manticore's mighty tail. Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity charged at the beast in a last ditch effort to stop the beast until.

"Wait" Fluttershy yelled. She and I began to carefully walk up to the monstrous creature.

"Fluttershy, Wicked what are you two doing you could get hurt" Twilight yelled out.

"Twilight, if something looks menacing" I began.

"Doesn't mean he is mean" Fluttershy finished.

Fluttershy and I then examine the manticore and found a thorn in its paw. She carefully removed it and receives a licking from the manticore as a sign of gratitude. As soon the manticore was done it set off in its own direction, so did the rest of us. While we were walking Fluttershy she walks over to me. Then one thing I did not expect is a hug from her.

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

We continue to walk until everything gotten dimmer and dimmer. I block out the noise of the girls complaining until I heard Fluttershy scream.

I turn around to ask until I see a menacing tree demon. The girls are screaming except for Pinkie and I. Instead we began to make funny faces at the tree.

"Pinkie, Wicked Run" Rainbow Dash exclaims until Pinkie and I explain our reason in song.

(Insert song here)

We delve deeper into the forest still laughing about the trees. When we reach a river it was more like a raging water way than a calm river that I used to play in. We contemplate how to overcome this obstacle until we hear a voice crying. I walk over to investigate and find a purple sea serpent with hair crying over something. I am the first to ask.

"Excuse me good sir but what ails you?"

The serpent responds "My beautiful moustache!"

"What happen to it" Rarity asks.

"Well I was minding my own business until this tacky purple cloud whooshed by and tore my moustache."

"Would it satisfy you if we can create you a new mustache?"

"Why yes it would."

I bring out my spear and ask Rarity. "Rarity would you part with your tail?"

"If it would correct this crime against fabulosity then I would."

I bring my spear up and slashed downwards onto Rarity's tail. The others reaction was summed up in a collection of gasps and eyes the size of pinpricks. Rarity took her former tail and turned it into the serpent's new mustache.

The serpent exclaims "my moustache, thank you."

Twilight walks up and says "Thanks you guys, but Rarity, your tail."

Rarity swallowed whatever pride she had left and says "It's alright darling, short tails are in this season."

I roll my eyes and cough into my hoof saying "horse apples."

Rarity walk up to me and says "thank you darling for helping me correct this problem." With that she comes up to me and kisses me.

I continue to lead everyone deep into the forest after washing off the lipstick mark Rarity left on me. When we reached the bridge we found the old castle.

"There, the castle, but tread lightly" I pointed out.

"Why" Twilight asks. "It's just- whoa." Twilight almost fall of a cliff again, if I hadn't grabbed her tail.

"Yet again I repeat, Tread carefully."

As the seven of us stare out to the old ruins Rainbow Dash flies over to reconnect the bridge. He wait eagerly as Rainbow ties the first rope. Then something stops her causing some worry in me. Three figures in dark uniforms emerge from the fog behind Rainbow and begins to speak to her. I yell out her name but cut off by dark magic controlled fog. I decide to take action. I embed my spear into the ground to make it into a make shift catapult. As I launch myself to the other side I use my magic to lighten my weight ensuring I make it over. As I stick the landing I ready my knife that I hide in my frontal greaves. I run towards Rainbow to interrupt the conversation. As I get closer with each step I saw through Nightmare Moon's disguise. I quickly act by throwing the knife at the ground in front of her.

"Rainbow Dash keep your distance" I warn her as I retrieve my knife.

"Why we are just giving her a deal she could never refuse."

"Nice try Nightmare Moon but I see past your disguise."

The three figures obviously enraged formed into a cloud of purple smoke and reform to be Nightmare Moon. I prepare for a fight but instead Nightmare moon give me a warning.

"Tread carefully Wicked Paint, sooner or later you will lose all of your friends in one fell swoop."

With that she disappears leaving a trail of smoke leading to the castle. As I stand there contemplating about what she said, Rainbow fixes the bridge allowing the others in. As I delve deep into the subject I almost fail to realize Rainbow Dash retrieved my spear. I smile at the thought and gave Rainbow a high hoof. We continue towards the castle, the first thing we saw when we entered was my brother battered and beaten on the floor. I run towards him and he is still semi-conscious.

"Brother, what happened?"

"Here's a hint, she is tall dark and purple flowing hair."

"Come on, I'll get you out of here."

"No complete the mission, I'll be fine, I just need a nap." As soon he finishes his sentence he fell asleep. I almost forgot he snores very loudly.

We scan the room until we found the orb holding the Elements of Harmony. As Rainbow dash and Fluttershy get each element we count them out. We are still missing the sixth. Twilight begins to tap into the power of the elements.

"Come on everyone Twilight my need some concentration" Applejack suggest as each of us leave Twilight alone and me carrying my brother outside.

I almost forgotten how heavy Shadow is. I walk over to a nearby tree to set him down I hear a scream. I gallop into the ruins to see Twilight jump into a tornado conjured by Nightmare Moon. We search franticly for Twilight. As the other search I jump into my subconscious mind. The deeper I delve the higher my senses became. As I listen to the wind they point to me where Twilight is. I whistle for the others to follow as I gallop at my fastest. When I turn my head to see all the girls following me, I forgot to look forward. I end up hitting my head against the door leading to the chamber where Twilight is in.

I wake up after a few minutes from my brother shaking me to wake up.

"Get up, Wicked you have to see this" Shadow half yelling into my ear.

I got up quickly and my eyes shine as the girls I was escorting float in a bright blinding light. A ray rainbow like colors wash over Nightmare Moon and explodes in another blinding light. Shadow and I cover our eyes with our hands or in my case hooves. As soon the blinding lights fade we walk over to congratulate them.

"You six did it you've beat Nightmare Moon" my brother holler at the top of his lungs.

"Thank you good sir but who are you" Twilight asks.

"Oh, right; my name is Royal Guard Knight Shadow Sword: retired; again I must thank you for the defeat of Nightmare Moon."

"Well now let's find Princess Celestia."

"I suggest to look behind you."

When they did Princess Celestia is standing tall with her flowing rainbow mane. We all bow down while my brother bow his head due to his age.

"Twilight Sparkle, you've defeated Nightmare Moon and stopped the eternal darkness from spreading; Shadow Sword, I must thank you for doing everything in your power in helping the girls" Celestia said in her honey like tone.

"Don't thank me Princess; it was all the doings of my little brother: Wicked Paint."

"Then thank you Wicked Paint."

I bring my head up high to meet Celestia's gaze and said "anytime they need me I will respond."

"Now for one last thing" Celestia said turning around.

Celestia walks over to where Luna is now sitting reverted from her Nightmarish form.

"Luna, I must ask you to come back; look around everyone is willing to forgive you and want to be your friend" Celestia gestures.

"You really want me back" Luna asks trying so hard not to cry.

"Yes, I missed you little sister."

Luna then smile and said "I missed you too big sister."

The moment was so heartwarming I think I saw my brother wipe away a tear. I lean over to somepony else crying. I see Pinkie hysterically crying.

"Wahh, that was a beautiful moment but you know what this call for" the hyperactive pink mare exclaims.

Shadow and I prepare a group teleportation spell because we could already guess what she is going to say. Before she can say it we cast the spell over the group sending all of us back to Ponyvile.

Somehow Pinkie planned a party while all of us were in the forest. Shadow and I dance most of the beginning of the first hour of the party until we notice Twilight looking a bit sad. We walk over to see what is wrong.

I spoke up "Twilight what seems to be the matter?" When I asked this got the attention of Princess Celestia and the friends I've made with Twilight although I only knew them for a short time.

"Well even after all the things I did, I want to stay here with my friends."

Celestia smiles and said "Spike take a letter." As soon she said that the purple baby dragon next to her brought out a parchment and quill. "I, Princess Celestia hereby assign my faithful student Twilight Sparkle to resume her studies here in Ponyvile; She have to report all of her findings to me by parchment or reinstated Knight Shadow Sword or his brother newly recruited knight Wicked Paint."

Everyone cheers while Shadow Sword scratches the back of his head.

"Reinstated uh, well this is going to be an interesting life ahead of me."


End file.
